Love is Wicked or Sweet?
by Aurora-chan322
Summary: Its two later Sarah is just starting out in college when an old acquittance appears in her life once again.


Splash! A car went zooming past a young woman showering her more in muddy water. "Yeah, thanks dude just what I wanted" she hollered at the person driving the car shaking her head she pulled the soaked raincoat closer to her but it wasn't really much of any use at that point. It was well past midnight and the young woman had been walking for hours trying to get home and out of the rain. "Damn bitch she never came to pick me up" she mumbled to herself hiding under a bus stop pavilion. Sitting down a 'squish' sound came from her pants coming in contact with the bench as she searched her pockets for her cell phone. Finally, finding it and dialing the seven-digit number then ringing 'please please PLEASE someone pick up' the young woman thought shivering from how cold it was. No one answered after ten trays she gave up and slouched down crying.

After thirty minutes or so of silently crying the young woman wiped away her tears and stood up about to leave when her foot slipped having her hand and left knee land on something sharp falling over clutching her hand and knee she loudly screamed, as she tried to get up her hand that was not injured pressed into something slimly, chucky, and very very foul smelling odor. "Fucking hell any one at all please help" she begged to no one in particular sneering at her own plea she painfully pushing herself up and heading back out into the pouring rain.

'Why did this had to happen today?' the woman thought moaning in pain, tears forming again at her eyes, she tried to brush them back but they wouldn't stop. "Why won't any one help me?" she sobbed looking at each house hoping that some one would come out and notice her. 'Because you have to wish for it' a voice said in her mind "wish?" she repeated slowly slightly stumbling. 'Yes, wish for it and he will come' the voice said to her again. "He who?" she spoke aloud looking around as if waiting to be surprised by some one or jumped. This time the voice cackled then faded away, in a much more bolder steady voice she repeated "he who?" No answer they young woman sighed finally getting it "fine, I wish for the Goblin King to help me right now" she said firmly. A few moments passed by nothing happened so limping a little bit away to hear a soft 'poof' then sparkles were scattered all over the place. "Sarah you called?" an all too familiar voice spoke behind her turning around she saw him standing there in all his glory. "A-are you really there? Are you real?" Sarah whimpered taking a step towards him having a jolt of pain course through her left "of course I am real why wouldn't I be?" he asked confused laughing it off to then be slammed into and hugged tightly. Burying her face into his leather jacket she cried, "Oh Jereth my god Jereth it hurts so much" sobbing, trembling saying incoharant words she couldn't stop she didn't want to.

Sarah was in Jereth's arms bridal style, she quivered continuelessly "can you tell me how this came to happen?" he questioned looking at her teary face. Opening and closing her mouth for a few moments, Jereth patted her neck though more patting her back trying to comfort her "you don't have to-" but before he could finish what he was saying she yelled her step-mother's name Irene. Very stunned Jereth looked at her "today was my last day with my and should of gone back with to dad's but I was never picked up by Irene" she some how calmly spoke "why didn't she get you? She knew full well that…" stopping himself he couldn't let her that he had been spying on her. "It's Toby's sixth birthday you mean?" she finished for him "how did you know that I was… umm watching you?" he mumbled and looked away from her gaze. Lifting up a hand to cup his face but noticing it was covered in disgusting gook she brought it away fro his face then Sarah started to feel dizzy and her head bobbed back and fourth "J-J-Jereth some thing is wrong I feel heavy and everything is going dark" she said panicking then going limping in his arms.


End file.
